There exists a need for a post anchoring bracket which would permit a hollow post such as a decorative post to be securely anchored to a supportive base without defacing the post decor. It accordingly would be particularly desirable if there were an anchoring means for firmly mounting and anchoring various shaped articles, such as columns, posts, railing supports to a solid base such as a patio, porch or overhang etc. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,844 to Simonis discloses a mounting system for assembling components comprising a reduced structural height of a conveyor system and a simplified construction of a mounting system. It has a base plate which rests upon the conveyor system and at least one column extending vertically away from the base plate and a supporting element releasably connected to at least one column for receiving components and a plurality of mounting stations for receiving the components transported on the workpiece carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,549 to Walters, et al discloses a furniture piece of the glider-type such as a porch chair comprising a stationery frame member providing a support for a movable carriage member of the type for mounting a seat upon a frame member having two horizontally extending support members. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,200 B1 to Gilles, et al there is disclosed a modular screen panel mounting system which allows screen panels to be replaced more quickly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,267 to Dantzer discloses a modular decking system, in which most of the elements of the system are precut and pre-assembled.